


in the bunker

by jenackals



Series: demon dean in the bunker [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenackals/pseuds/jenackals
Summary: when season9 dean meets his older demonic self and tries to figure out what the fuck is happening. not realizing that this is his future with the mark.





	in the bunker

“ Sammy.” a shout came from the dungeon but there is no answer. the demon who has been trapped there for a week was already getting impatient. “ fucking answer me you asshole.” he shouted again a bit louder than before but still now answer.. just when it seems hopeless heavy footsteps were coming closer, and whoever opened the door was not the younger Winchester as being expected. there stood a man wearing his face, bloody clothes and knife in his hand. is this even real? - two deans in one place. the demon version was sitting there feeling the devil trap handcuff around his wrist tugs, his skin break and it’s bloody red from the iron biting on it. it hurt but he has no power to fight instead he felt the silences in the air.

" who the fuck are you? a demon shifter."  
" No, who the fuck are you?."  
"I am Dean Winchester."  
" No! I am Dean Winchester."  
" No! you are a dipshit demon who steals my charm."

".... I was born this way." the argue continue for more than two hours but then the uncuffed version had enough and a fist full with anger hits the demon's face, the sting of pain both felt was unbelievable! it was like a truck. the human version put his hand on his jaw and the pain automatically disappears. 

" what the ..?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this my first fanfic ever. I'd appreciate some feed back.


End file.
